Vox Sanguinis
by Potterfoy
Summary: Algumas teorias dizem que o tempo é imutável, que haveria uma espécie de força de proteção cronológica que impede qualquer alteração na linha do tempo. Mas Narcissa está disposta a qualquer coisa para manter seu filho vivo e bem, inclusive desafiar o destino. SLASH. DRARRY.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a JK. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. e AOL/Time Warner Inc. Só os personagens originais, a fanfic e seu plot me pertencem. E também não ganho um knut com isso, apenas reviews que leitores maravilhosos deixam.

* * *

**Vox Sanguinis**

_por Potterfoy_

_Prólogo_

* * *

No espaço de tempo entre Walburga mandar que Kreacher chamasse Sirius e isso realmente acontecer, Narcissa havia tido que convencer um elfo doméstico a fazer o que se suponhe que deveriam fazer de bom grado: obedecer as ordens de seus senhores.

A criatura olhava para o retrato um tanto quanto incômodo e torceu as orelhas pelo o que diria a seguir a sua adorada senhora: – Milady... Kreacher não pode, Kre-

– Como não pode? Apenas vá, elfo! – Narcissa o cortou e isso fez com que mudasse a atenção para ela, desviando os olhos cautelosamente do retrato.

– O traidor não aparece aqui há anos, milady. Só Kreacher vive aqui, só Kreacher zela pela Muy Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black.

– A julgar pelo aspecto da casa pude deduzi que não estava – e também que foi abandonada completamente as fadas mordentes. Pensou, mas não disse. – O que eu quero é que vá atrás dele e o traga aqui.

– Mas, mas... Minha senhora, o traidor, ele... Ele não virá. Não confia em Kreacher, vai desconfiar e não vai vir. Kreacher não pode arrastá-lo, é um traidor desgraçado, é sim, mas, agora infelizmente é o mestre e senhor de Kreacher, milady.

– Kreacher! SEU ELFO IMPRESTÁVEL, ESTÚPIDO E- Walburga claramente irritada com o que via como a ousadia de um servo negar e argumentar contra uma ordem começou o que seria uma longa série de ofensas, seguidas de uma lição sobre a obediência que eles lhes deviam e logo a reafirmação da ordem que foi dada. Mas Narcissa a cortou no início, se dirigindo ao elfo.

– Ouça, eu também sou uma Black, posso oficialmente não carregar mais o nome, não ter herdado a casa e nem você, mas tenho o sangue da família a qual é leal. E sua lealdade verdadeira está para quem, Kreacher?

– Aos Black, realmente, minha senhora!

– Então... Vá buscá-lo! Se não for capaz de aparatar com Sirius, diga para vir imediatamente. Diga a ele que Cissy o chama, em nome do sangue que corre em suas veias. Mas só diga em particular, ouviu bem? O elfo doméstico ainda parecia receoso sobre conseguir trazer seu mestre, mas a lealdade de bom grado a Narcissa ganhou. Ele assentiu entusiasmadamente, com os olhinhos mexendo de lá para cá, e antes que aparatasse, ela chamou sua atenção novamente:

– Não! Espera! Traga... Um pergaminho, pena e tinta. Irei lhe escrever, é melhor.

Aquela era a carta mais curta que já havia escrito.

Narcissa muito bem poderia ter posto as palavras num pequeno pedaço de papel, pois só havia uma única frase entre "Caro Sirius," e suas iniciais. Mas uma frase pode significar muita coisa. Pode resultar em muita coisa.

E aquela frase, ela sabia, poderia ser o princípio da mudança. Poderia.

E se dependesse dela, iria.


	2. Tudo o que ela quer

**Disclaimer:** Tudo da Rowling, infelizmente. *vai pro cantinho e chora*

Ships: Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) e wolfstar (Sirius Black/Remus Lupin)

Sinopse (completa): Algumas teorias dizem que o tempo é imutável, que haveria uma espécie de força de proteção cronológica que impede qualquer alteração na linha do tempo.

Como se fosse um rio que você atira uma pedra e cria uma ondulação, mas a corrente sempre se corrige. Não importa o que você faça, o rio continua correndo na mesma direção.

Isso é o que Narcissa Malfoy vai pôr a prova.

Porque ela acredita que cada escolha, cada momento, seja decisivo. Que cada ação é uma ondulação no rio que é o tempo, e que causando inúmeras alterações, será capaz de alterar o curso do rio. Narcissa está disposta a qualquer coisa para manter seu filho vivo e bem, inclusive desafiar o destino.

Rated: M. Porque sim, vai ter smut/lemon/NC-17, violência etc.

Aviso: Caso não tenha percebido com o que tá escrito ali nos ships: essa é uma fanfic slash, sendo assim vai haver casais gays. E também haverá ship femslash. Se não gosta de viadagem, a saída é logo ali.

PS: Reviews importam sim! Importam muito. São nosso incentivo. A maioria dos leitores subestimam a importância dos comentários para os ficwriters, não seja um deles. Se você gosta de uma história e quer vê-la continuar, comente!

* * *

**Vox Sanguinis**

_por Potterfoy_

_Capítulo um_

_Tudo o que ela quer_

* * *

"A magia, às vezes, dita suas próprias regras."

Narcissa Malfoy tinha o costume de acordar cedo, gostava de levantar ao nascer do sol; sentia como se o dia fosse infinitamente mais longo e agradável. Por isso, assim que acordou soube que era tarde.

Passou por uns segundos de confusão momentânea em que se perguntou pelo paradeiro de Lucius. Se por alguma razão ela continuasse dormida depois que ele se levantasse, certamente a acordaria.

Então sua mente é invadida pelas memórias dos acontecimentos recentes.

Isso não acontece há alguns dias, ela pensa. Foram só os primeiros dias após sair de Azkaban em que acordava assustada e logo experimentava um curto alívio ao achar por míseros segundos que não passava de um pesadelo. Era quando via que não estava no seu quarto, e sim no de hóspedes no qual dormia desde que tinha sido inocentada, que se lembrava de tudo e sua esperança caía por terra.

Mas depois de passada uma semana, simplesmente abria os olhos sabendo...

Que eles estavam mortos.

Draco morto pelo próprio pai. E Lucius por ela.

Narcissa começa a se questionar porque teria acordado tão tarde quando algo lhe chama a atenção.

Aquele não é quarto de hóspedes. Olhando o docel da enorme cama, os móveis, quadros... Ela se encontrava na cama em que dormiu boa parte de sua vida. Como havia ido parar no quarto principal?

Havia evitado chegar perto dele desde então, suas roupas e o que precisasse de lá eram trazidas pelo único elfo que lhe sobrara.

Evitava quase todas as habitações que não fossem os quartos de hóspedes, impessoais, o quarto de Draco, a sala de música e o armário de poções.

Era simplesmente automático.

Tudo agora parecia estar assim, funcionando como numa simulação.

Narcissa não chorava. Já não se achava capaz disso.

Nem sabe ao certo se em algum momento derramou lágrimas pela morte do filho. O que ela sabe é que dentro de si todo seu eu chora. Não, sangra. Que se fosse possível externar em sua aparência como ela estava por dentro, não seria nada bonito de se ver.

Mas chorar seria esgotar suas já moribundas forças.

E ela as necessitava, não sabia exatamente porque já que não tinha nada que a segurasse ali. Era uma convicção que vinha fortalecendo-se desde sua saída do cárcere, desde que o menino-que-sobreviveu depôs a seu favor e ela foi inocentada, mas sua mente ainda nublada e absorta na dor não conseguia ser coerente o suficiente.

Tinham sido semanas difíceis. A culpa, o ódio e a dor...

Sair dali ajudou a desanuviar um pouco sua mente e tudo que pensava era que precisava estar sã, que devia se manter firme. Beirava o impossível, sua forças pareciam se esvair junto com sua sanidade dia após dia, foram várias as manhãs que acordava de pesadelos com os olhos cinzas arregalados e imóveis e pedia a qualquer poder no qual os bruxos já tinham acreditado, que tudo tenha sido apenas um sonho ruim. E logicamente, todas as suplicas se provaram infrutíferas.

Narcissa já não se questiona por que está viva, porque não morreu com a dor que a invadiu ao ver seu filho sendo morto, morto pelo próprio pai...

Já não se questiona porque pensa que de alguma forma esse foi seu castigo.

Uma mãe não deveria viver para ver seu filho morrer, principalmente, uma mãe não deveria vê-lo morrer pelas mãos do pai.

E que melhor forma de fazê-la pagar do que vendo o que sua fraqueza e apatia causou.

Draco estava morto e ela não podia evitar sentir que parte da culpa era sua. Lucius havia apontado a varinha e proferido as palavras, Lucius havia guiado suas vidas até ali. Tinha errado uma vez ao se tornar um comensal quando poderia ter se sido apenas um apoiador. E como se uma vez não bastasse, voltou a segui-lo quando regressou.

Ainda que fosse Lucius quem os arrastara

para a lama, ela não fizera nada realmente para evitá-lo.

Não insistiu na ideia de tirar Draco de perto enquanto era tempo. Só agiu quando ele já estava envolvido, quando viu o risco de perto.

Se tivesse ao menos percebido de que lado Severus realmente estava, teria o procurado depois sem Bella e quem sabe... Quem sabe agora estaria ambos vivos.

Ao menos Draco e Severus.

Não imaginava que seu marido teria vivido de qualquer forma, estava demasiado envolvido e sem o filho pra distraí-lo, estaria participando bem mais ativamente

da batalha.

Agora não estaria sozinha se houvesse agido.

Draco, Lucius, Bella, Severus, Sirius...

Um suspiro angustiado escapa e Narcissa se levanta da cama olhando estranhada a habitação, quando abre seu guarda-roupa pessoal mal tem tempo de questionar o que algumas daquelas túnicas e vestidos fazem ali pois o som que ouve lhe paralisa.

Com um aperto no peito Narcissa fecha a porta do móvel e vai até a saída do quarto.

Não é possível, pensa.

Olhando para o rumo de onde o som parece provir ela caminha reto em direção a ele.

Um choro... de bebê.

Tornando-se cada vez mais alto conforme se aproximava daquela habitação.

Era de lá que o choro vinha.

Narcissa planejava ficar o resto da tarde dedilhando o piano, depois de ter tomado o chá, como havia perdido o café e o almoço. Esteve um tanto entorpecida, se perguntando o que diabos acontecia e porque tinha uma criança na sua casa. Mas assim que identificou de onde provinha o choro, foi tomada por uma sensação de nostalgia, olhava de modo estranho para a porta do quarto e ouvia os resmungos desesperados de um elfo que tentava acalmar sem sucesso a criança que chorava com todo o ar de seus pulmões.

A mão invisível que parecia estar sobre seu coração apertou os dedos firmes envolta dele, Narcissa ofegou.

O quarto de Draco, onde seu filho passou todas suas noites até os onze anos.

O choro se tornou mais desesperado e Narcissa se aproximou rápido da porta. Uma lembrança das vezes que Draco havia literalmente quebrado cristais por toda a mansão com seus choros fortes a assaltou. (1)

Lentamente, temerosa, ela levou a mão esquerda em direção a maçaneta e girou, com a varinha erguida na outra mão, empurrou a porta e estacou na entrada.

Isso chamou a atenção da criatura que estava próxima a um berço, fazendo-o guinchar entre assustado e aliviado. Ela não dava atenção a isso, seu olhar percorria a decoração conhecida do quarto, as estantes recheadas de bichos de pelúcia que se moviam, as cortinas em tom de verde musgo, os dóceis em um verde claro e suave do lindo berço ricamente entalhado próximo a janela.

Tudo ali lhe era familiar e estava exatamente igual ao quarto dele... Há dezessete anos.

A bruxa aproximou-se, receosa e atordoada, do berço e lançou um olhar curioso e confuso em direção ao móvel. O elfo doméstico ao vê-la caminhando em direção a criança cochichou algo que soou como "com licença, senhora" e sumiu num estalido.

O choro do bebê, que agora se resumia a resmungos altos e soluços sufocados, diminuiu consideravelmente ao notar Narcissa se aproximar e colocar-se ao lado do móvel.

Ela abaixou-se e o olhou por um instante antes de se incorporar e lhe apontar a varinha.

Duvidou por uns segundos e cantarolou com a voz trêmula uma sequência de palavras em latim. Uma fina fita flamejante saiu de sua varinha em direção a criança e logo voltou para si como se tocasse um escudo, enrolando-se e apertando entorno de seu braço direito, Narcissa ofegou e soltou a varinha que foi ao chão. O encantamento desapareceu deixando profundas marcas em sua pele, ela as olhou incrédula. Logo as ignorou completamente. A dor, que em outra ocasião lhe distrairia de quase qualquer coisa, não era maior do que a emoção que a tomava naquele instante.

Gentilmente, com uma delicadeza de quem toca em algo que teme desaparecer diante de seus olhos, o pegou. Foi o que bastou para o choro cessar completamente. A mulher olhou a criança que agora apoiava no antebraço incólume e sorriu de modo doce e incrédulo. Observou a pele alva, os olhos cinzentos marejados e avermelhados, as bochechas rosadas e úmidas, os fios ralos de cabelo em um tom loiro claríssimo que caiam desordenados na testa do menino enquanto ele retribuia o olhar analisador e logo franzia os pequenos lábios. Narcissa sorriu, selou-os afetuosamente com os seus e os primeiros sinais da birra que se avizinhava sumiram do rosto do garotinho e um curto riso escapou de sua boca minúscula. O riso cresceu e transformou-se numa deliciosa risada.

A risadinha baixa e alegre do bebê ao receber o carinho que sempre surtia efeito no seu mau humor, o gesto de reconhecimento ao colocar as mínimas mãozinhas em seu rosto e apertá-lo. Tudo emocionou Narcissa...

Porque aquele era seu filho.

Era Draco, seu bebê.

─x─

(1) Lembrem que Draco é um bebê bruxo, mágico, seu choro ser capaz de quebrar os cristais e janelas não é improvável. É magia acidental, e uma birra assim ao meu ver é bem coisa do Draquinho.


	3. A voz de suas memórias

**Disclaimer: **HP pertence a Jô, só o plot e a fanfic são meus.

Sinopse (completa): Algumas teorias dizem que o tempo é imutável, que haveria uma espécie de força de proteção cronológica que impede qualquer alteração na linha do tempo.

Como se fosse um rio que você atira uma pedra e cria uma ondulação, mas a corrente sempre se corrige. Não importa o que você faça, o rio continua correndo na mesma direção.

Isso é o que Narcissa Malfoy vai pôr a prova.

Porque ela acredita que cada escolha, cada momento, seja decisivo. Que cada ação é uma ondulação no rio que é o tempo, e que causando inúmeras alterações, será capaz de alterar o curso do rio. Narcissa está disposta a qualquer coisa para manter seu filho vivo e bem, inclusive desafiar o destino.

* * *

**Vox Sanguinis**

_por Potterfoy_

_Capítulo dois_

_A voz de suas memórias_

* * *

"De repente minha vida não parece perdida

E tudo gira em torno de você

Não há montanha tão alta

Nem rio tão extenso

Cante essa canção e eu estarei ao seu lado

Tempestades podem se formar

E estrelas podem colidir

Mas eu te amo, até o fim dos tempos"

─ Come what may

A noite estava fria lá fora, mas no aposento em que se encontrava Narcissa Malfoy o clima era agradável, era o melhor lugar para se estar em toda a mansão, em sua opinião.

Depois do que pareceu muito tempo, ela se recuperou do choque instantâneo de ver seu Draco de dez meses em seu colo. Havia ficado parada no centro do quarto com o filho no colo, olhando o menino, lhe acariciando os fios de cabelo, curtindo a vida que lhe foi tirada. Instantes depois, algo lhe chamou a atenção num canto do quarto. Alguns segundos se passaram sem que Narcissa se movesse, mas logo ela aproximou-se do espelho, que se encontrava na penteadeira de Draco e parou em frente a ele, hipnotizada pela imagem que lhe mostrava.

Virou o rosto para o bebê que tinha a cabeça deitada em seu ombro, mordiscava o tecido da sua túnica e tinha uma mecha de seu cabelo nas mãos, e voltou-se novamente para seu reflexo. Lá encontrou-se quase dezoito anos mais nova.

Olhou ao redor com uma sensação de desespero. Estava sonhando? Isso não passava de um bom sonho em que tinha seu menino de volta? Não... Era tão palpável. Não poderia ser fruto do seu inconsciente. Não é. Não, por favor.

Então o que?

Sonho era todos aqueles anos que viveu ao lado filho vendo-o crescer? As coisas boas e ruins, tinham acontecido apenas na sua cabeça?

De alguma forma, esse instante parecia mais verdadeiro do que tudo que já havia vivido. Mas havia mesmo, fora real?

Queria pensar que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, um muito vívido, mas apenas isso. Porque nem os bons momentos valiam o que seu filho passou e o final que teve. Mas poderia um sonho ser tão claro e duradouro, tão cheio de detalhes? Lembrava-se vagamente de ter lido em algum lugar que os sonhos nunca duravam mais que cinco segundos. E que o aparente comprimento dos sonhos era apenas uma ilusão.

Então, sendo lógica, poderia ter sido sonho.

Assim que viu Draco no berço a primeira coisa que pensou foi em uma sádica vingança de algum comensal foragido, seu cunhado talvez. Mas o encantamento lhe provara que a criança era seu filho. E Narcissa não foi mais capaz de pensar coerentemente, passou de forma ligeira por sua cabeça que devia estar louca, que finalmente tinha sido demais pra si e havia perdido a sanidade.

A ideia não tinha lhe perturbado, se isso significava ver Draco de novo, mesmo que em seus delírios, não lhe importava.

Agora Narcissa começava a cogitar.

Nada do que viveu era real, nada tinha acontecido? Não... Poderia jurar que não.

Poderia ser, se não fosse por uma coisa.

Não achava que um sonho criaria e lhe deixaria com tantas lembranças e ainda mais tão vívidas.

Eram inúmeras as memórias de todos aqueles anos para que tudo tivesse sido apenas isso, um sonho ou... Um vislumbre do futuro. A ideia havia acabado de lhe ocorrer e já a descartava.

Os Black não costumavam ter dons premonitórios.

E o que mais restava?

Poderia ter... Não. Se negou a crer.

Como seria possível?

Viagens no tempo requeriam uma ação feita com essa intenção. Um objeto, o mais comum e seguro sendo os gira-tempos, ou rituais poderosíssimos cujos ritos haviam se perdido a muito.

E ela não se lembrava de ter feito nada com essa intenção, além do que... Seria muita loucura.

Jurava nunca ter lido ou escutado sobre algo assim, uma viagem no tempo que se parecesse com o que estava vivendo. Seu corpo era o mesmo que havia sido em 1981. Se fosse considerar um retorno, era como se apenas sua mente houvesse sido transportada ao passado. Há algumas semanas havia visto o filho ser morto e agora estava com ele, ainda um bebê, em seu colo.

Eram poucas as alternativas.

Apesar de não ter completa certeza, estava bastante cética sobre a possibilidade de tudo ter sido um visão ou sonho.

Lembrava-se, de maneira vívida, das duas décadas que vivera ao lado de Lucius.

O filho perfeito que tiveram com pouco tempo de casados; o Lord poderoso e sábio que não seria derrotado, que os libertaria das restrições que vinham sendo aprovadas, que os livraria da influência e do perigo que supunha os sangue ruins pra sociedade bruxa, pro mundo mágico. E a glória que viria. Mas logo veio a derrota do Lord; o julgamento; o medo de ser incriminada e ter o filho criado por membros desequilibrados da família. E finalmente o alívio quando foi inocentada; alegria por Lucius quando foi absolvido pela desculpa e expressões impecáveis, além do dinheiro e manipulações. A criação de seu menino, tão lindo e perfeito como um puro sangue filho de uma união de Black e Malfoy deveria ser. Draco era a perfeição e nada menos que isso, e Narcissa amava-o mais que a si própria. Como nunca achou que fosse capaz de amar a outra pessoa. Por isso, quando ele começou a crescer e a frieza de Lucius começou a se fazer presente, pretendendo ensina-lo a ser um malfoy, Narcissa se dedicou completamente a mimar e dar todo o carinho e aprovação que o filho não mais recebia do pai.

O dia em recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, Draco estivera tão alegre que pulou da cadeira e foi correndo abraçar aos pais. Quando chegou a Lucius foi repreendido por, nas palavras do mesmo, suas maneiras indignas de um herdeiro daquela família.

Narcissa assistiu a alegria do filho murchar e não se surpreendeu quando, nas vésperas de ir a Hogwarts, foram as compras no Beco Diagonal e viu Draco observar tudo de maneira contida e discreta.

Em uma tentativa de imitação da frieza de Lucius, Draco não demonstrou sua característica intensidade enquanto se despedia dos pais na estação. Mas nos sentimentos negativos ela se mostrava quase incapaz de ser contida, as cartas que recebia cheia de indignação e rancor pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu eram a prova.

Lembrava-se de quando Lucius passou todo tempo das férias ignorando a existência do filho porque Draco tinha tido suas boas notas superadas pela sangue ruim sabe-tudo. Como se as notas dele mesmo em Hogwarts tivesse sido melhores que as do filho, todo ao contrário. E suas palavras ácidas em resposta aos jogos de quadribol que perdia. Como demonstrava sua decepção a cada oportunidade. Narcissa tentou compensar mimando-o de todas as formas possíveis.

Tudo isso, o resultado das notas e o quadribol, tinha carecido de importância para Lucius depois do quarto ano. E Draco agora procurou evitar decepções maiores.

Lembrava-se da volta do Lorde e do entusiasmo de seu menino, já não contido, ao caminhar pelos corredores sorridente e murmurar a cada oportunidade que Potter não perdia por esperar. Lembrava-se de tudo isso, perfeitamente. De suas cartas em que debochava de Umbridge, destilava veneno pela forma em que havia tratado seu querido e idolatrado padrinho mas que lhe causava muita ilusão a forma em que lidava com Potter.

Dos planos do Lord para obter a profecia. De Bellatrix, eufórica, voltando da missão e lhe contando que havia matado Sirius, ou o traidor imundo como ela disse. Da angustia e remorso que isso lhe trouxe.

O nome da sua família estava morto e logo seu sangue também estaria.

Lembrava-se da prisão de Lucius e da raiva de Draco por Potter, que só ficou maior.

A humilhação ao visitá-lo e ver o marido preso em uma cela decrépita de Azkaban, visita essa comprada. Do castigo do Lord, a missão suicida que incumbiu ao seu garotinho. De sua atitude desesperada ao recorrer a Severus, do quanto o filho sofreu durante aquele ano, e que se ela soube que estava assim de mal era pelas cartas que o padrinho lhe enviava em resposta as suas carregadas de preocupação. De toda a humilhação que Narcissa teve que aturar, que fora pequena perto do que veio depois, com a falha já esperada de Draco, com Lucius solto e desequilibrado, com o Lorde os tratando como escória, a eles, que foram os mais fiéis.

Depois houve a batalha e traição. E Narcissa só traiu porque antes foi traída.

Aonde mais lhe tocava. Sua família.

Durante seu julgamento, quase dois meses depois da batalha final, tempo que havia passado a maior parte nas celas de Azkaban, soube pelo depoimento de Potter que o garoto havia salvo Draco de queimar no fogo perpétuo.

Salvo pra ser morto logo depois.

Morto pelas mãos do pai que lançava maldições às cegas pra abrir caminho em meio a batalha.

Viu novamente os olhos assombrados do marido ao ver que atingiu e matou o próprio filho. E seu pedido mudo pela morte quando a viu erguer a varinha.

De seus lábios saíram as palavras que extinguiu do mundo o homem com quem viveu por anos, que lhe engravidou e também os levou até a desgraça, e que por fim acabou matando seu filho.

Narcissa se lembrava nitidamente disso. Já as seis semamas que passou em Azkaban lhe eram nebulosas. Uma nuvem negra e densa. Não havia mais dementadores mas a prisão por si só era o suficiente. Suas paredes pareciam ter adquirido e estavam impregnadas com o frio e a opressão que trazia aquelas criaturas, o ar pesado da cela, a penumbra eterna e os gritos dos que tinham enlouquecido já na época que havia aqueles guardas. Se Azkaban era assim agora, Narcissa não queria imaginar como seria antes.

De suas escassas e básicas lembranças, sobre frio, gritos e escuridão, recordava-se bem de quando foi levada ao ministério para o julgamento e inocentada graças ao depoimento de Harry Potter. Lembra-se de ter questionado-o quando veio lhe cumprimentar após a sentença:

"De que adianta a liberdade se meu filho está morto? Não espere meu agradecimento, Potter."

E ainda pensava assim. De que adiantou se já não lhe restava nada?

Um resmungo irritado de Draco tirou Narcissa de suas lembranças e a devolveu ao presente.

Ou seria ao passado?

Ela o olhou. Seus lábios formavam um bico manhoso, e o bebê dava batidinhas insistentes em seu ombro. A mulher sorriu ao ver as atitudes características da qual se lembrava tão bem. Seu filho nunca teve uma fase doce quanto aquela. Não duvidava nem por um instante que era seu Draco.

Narcissa pegou uma das mãozinhas e beijou sua palma, seu sorriso se alargou ao entrar em contato com a pele macia. A bruxa se via pensando no quanto sentiu falta daquele toque. E de ver o filho vivo novamente, ainda que fosse dezessete anos mais novo. Ela daria tudo pra que seu destino não fosse aquele. Não sabia o que e como havia acontecido, e precisava descobrir o mais rápido possível.

Narcissa caminhou em direção ao berço, e parou um instante, relutante desalojar o filho de seus braços agora que o havia recuperado. Quando finalmente o colocou, Draco reclamou e ela quase cedeu. Se afastando um pouco do móvel ela chamou, duvidosa:

– Dobby – em instantes o elfo estava diante de si curvando-se.

– Sim, minha senhora, o que deseja de Dobby?

Ela hesitou por um segundo. A presença daquele elfo ali só fazia tudo mais real e palpável. Se recuperou e perguntou sem rodeios:

– Onde está Lucius?

– M-minha senhora, o amo está fora há dois dias! Cumprindo ordens d'aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado! O senhor disse a milady. Dobby viu – a criatura encerrou afirmando positivamente e tremeu-se toda.

– Claro, eu me lembro... – mentiu – mas talvez Lucius já tivesse voltado e-

Ao ver que tentava justificar-se para a criatura, Narcissa calou-se e suspirou. Estava mesmo nervosa a esse ponto? Olhou mais uma vez para o berço e saiu. Não disse para o elfo cuidar de Draco nem lhe mandou fechar a porta. Era desnecessário, a criatura sabia seu dever.

Os passos rápidos por um dos corredores da mansão demonstravam sua pressa.

Ao chegar a uma porta negra e sombria camuflada pela semi escuridão daquele espaço, Narcissa sussurrou algo em latim e girou a maçaneta, entrando no lugar onde poderia confirmar uma das possibilidades que explicasse aquilo. E dependendo do que houvesse acontecido... Haveria de fazer o sacrifício que fosse para evitar o pior a Draco.

-x-

Nas quatro pequenas prateleiras da sala, frascos e mais frascos encontravam-se a sua frente. Escuros; transparentes; vermelhos; verdes; uns continham líquidos coloridos, outros incolores. Alguns de consistência pegajosa, líquidos ralos e outros com a aparência de um bom caldo.

Havia alguma variedade também nos tamanhos e formatos dos recipientes.

Narcissa os ignorou e encaminhou-se para um pequeno armário fechado que ficava próximo a uma prateleira e o abriu, retirando de lá uma penseira e um frasco vazio. Levou os objetos até a mesa no centro da sala, ia começar o processo de retirar memórias quando lembrou-se de algo que havia ignorado até então.

A visita de Andromeda.

Talvez não ajudasse a descobrir nada, mas o fato das lembranças do inesperado encontro estarem confusas e nebulosas lhe provocava uma desconfiança.

Apontou a varinha para a fronte e capturou a memória, colocando-a na penseira. Mergulhou o rosto na superfície e se viu em meio as imagens do estranho acontecimento.

Ao emergir da penseira Narcissa sorriu levemente e olhou as prateleiras, uma em cada parede, e rumou para que se encontrava oposta a porta. Passou de leve a mão ao longo do móvel enquanto olhava atentamente os vidros menores, moveu alguns de lugar e parou ao encontrar o que procurava, no fundo, escondido atrás de alguns recipientes de maior tamanho, estava uma quase imperceptível marca na rocha. Narcissa encostou a varinha nela e pronunciou num murmúrio:

– Teu sangue é meu sangue.

"E tua honra é minha honra."

Uma voz sem personalidade ou vida ressoou vindo de todos os lados numa murmurante resposta.

Um círculo apareceu e cresceu na parede de pedra, cessou quando atingiu a circunferência que passava tranquilamente a mão de Narcissa. Ela imergiu a mão na cavidade e retirou um pequeno e belo recipiente transparente que contia um líquido rubro de cor viva com pontos que reluziam em dourado.

Admirou o frasco por um momento e o pressionou de leve na mão fechada.

─ Você estava certa, Andy, funcionou.

Lembrou-se do encontro com a irmã, do motivo da inesperada visita: a teoria que ela viera apresentar-lhe sobre a forma que poderiam usar aquela preciosa poção familiar para fazer algo que poderia parecer impossível, mas que sabia, seu inconsciente já havia começado a considerar desde sua saida do cárcere.

E foi ao ver Andromeda que a apatia que lhe dominava começou a ceder e quando a irmã entrou no assunto que lhe trouxera ali, Narcissa soube.

Porque inconscientemente era a existência daquela poção que lhe deu forças pra continuar.

Era sua esperança. E também foi a de Andromeda quando lembrou-se de sua existência e importância para os Black. Dissera-lhe que descartara a possibilidade a princípio, mas ela se recusava a sair de sua cabeça. E quando começou a repassar mentalmente os ingredientes dos quais se lembrava, os dois principais lhe fez repensar a chance de sucesso. Sua teoria poderia não fazer sentido pra muitos, mas pra elas, duas Black criadas sabendo da razão da criação daquela poção e como ela vinha sendo usada, tinha todo sentido.

Narcissa lembrou-se do pedido da irmã antes de ir.

"Caso estejamos certas... Por favor, Cissy, faça de forma que outros também tenham uma chance. Não só Draco e Nymphadora morreram nessa guerra."

Olhou novamente o belo recipiente de cristal, as partículas douradas cintilavam e moviam-se lentamente pelo líquido vermelho vivo. Um pequeno sorriso esperançado surgiu no rosto da bruxa.

"Obrigada por me escolher, tia Walburga."

Aquele era melhor presente que um dia foi dado a Narcissa Malfoy.

E ela não abriria mão daquilo nem por todos os galeões do mundo, pois o líquido ali contido havia lhe devolvido seu bem mais precioso.


	4. Uma promessa solene

**Disclaimer:** Se Sirius e Remus não tiveram um final feliz e Harry não percebeu que seu tipo são os loiros arrogantes... então Harry Potter não me pertence, é da Jô mesmo.

**Sinopse (completa): **Algumas teorias dizem que o tempo é imutável, que haveria uma espécie de força de proteção cronológica que impede qualquer alteração na linha do tempo.

Como se fosse um rio que você atira uma pedra e cria uma ondulação, mas a corrente sempre se corrige. Não importa o que você faça, o rio continua correndo na mesma direção.

Isso é o que Narcissa Malfoy vai pôr a prova.

Porque ela acredita que cada escolha, cada momento, seja decisivo. Que cada ação é uma ondulação no rio que é o tempo, e que causando inúmeras alterações, será capaz de alterar o curso do rio. Narcissa está disposta a qualquer coisa para manter seu filho vivo e bem, inclusive desafiar o destino.

* * *

**Vox Sanguinis**

_por Potterfoy_

_Capítulo três_

_Uma promessa solene_

* * *

"— Me largue, Bella! — bradou Narcissa, puxando uma varinha de dentro da capa e apontando-a ameaçadoramente para o rosto da outra.

Bella apenas sorriu.

— Cissy, sua própria irmã? Você não faria...

— Não há mais nada que eu não faça! — sussurrou Narcissa, com uma nota de histeria na voz, e, quando baixou a varinha como se fosse uma faca, houve mais um lampejo."

─ O Enigma do Príncipe, capítulo dois.

Abril, 1981

No quarto mergulhado em penumbra, uma mãe com sua criança dormia quieta e mansa. A poltrona em que descansavam frente à janela era iluminada pela meia-luz provinda da lua.

A cena era digna de ser retratada.

Mais cedo, enquanto era dia, Narcissa havia passado um tempo brincando com o filho sobre o tapete felpudo que o fazia rir, com cócegas, ao rolar na superfície macia. Draco ficava abraçado ao seu gato de pelúcia, protegendo-o dos ataques de seu dragão - também de pelúcia - que Narcissa brandia em sua direção. O brinquedo, nas mãos dela, rugia com as patas estendidas para o bebê que ria em meio a gritinhos divertidos. O sorriso estampado na face da mulher era radiante. Além de contente, ela parecia deslumbrada e um tanto incrédula. Como se estivesse vivenciando um sonho muito desejado e impossível.

Há poucos minutos Draco tinha começado a bocejar e esfregar os olhinhos, ao que parecia, dormira pouco durante o dia. Narcissa o havia pegado, buscado a manta em seu berço, embrulhando-o e sentando com o filho nos braços.

Draco só dormia no colo.

E enquanto o ninava Narcissa tinha adormecido.

Agora, na noite fria e clara, ela acordava.

A porta havia sido aberta fazendo um som baixo, quase insignificante. Não foi isso, porém, que fez Narcissa Malfoy despertar, arrancando-a de um sono leve porém repousante.

Não foi o som da porta abrindo-se ou dos passos mal abafados pelo tapete.

O que acordou Narcissa foi a presença e o silêncio extremo que a acompanhava.

Já completamente desperta, soube de imediato que era observada. Seu corpo tencionou-se. Agora, depois de tudo, sempre sabia quando era alvo da atenção de alguém. Daquele alguém em especial, que tinha os olhos postos sobre si e cuja fragrância exalada lhe causou arrepios desagradáveis.

Narcissa não esperava realmente por isso. Não esperava pela profusão de sentimentos que a inundou. Ódio, repulsa, mágoa, e desespero eram só alguns deles. Não havia se preparado para esse momento. Sequer cogitou que se sentiria assim. Esperava estar calma e fria.

No tempo que passou ali com Draco, não pensou em outra coisa, evitou pensar no que haveria depois. Não tirou a mente do filho e naquele momento nada tinha sido mais importante do que estar com ele, curtir a alegria de tê-lo novamente.

Na hora não passou por sua cabeça que seria impossível seguir em frente como se nada houvesse acontecido. Agora estava claro. Narcissa soube naquele instante que não seria capaz de viver ali, que não teria estômago para isso. Ela estremeceu e o bebê em seu colo pareceu sentir a perturbação da mãe, pois agitou-se levemente em seu sono, ameaçando interrompe-lo. Ela agiu rápido, ninando-o, com gentis e vagarosos tapinhas que o tranquilizaram.

Não tinha certeza se saberia lidar com isso se Draco estivesse desperto. O que faria se quisesse pegá-lo? Não deixaria que encostasse em seu menino, não era capaz de esquecer o que sabia e prosseguir.

Eu sei o que acontece, pensou. Mas para mudar o futuro isso só não basta. Tenho que agir. Uma ferramenta de mudança não gera uma mudança só por existir.

Narcissa percebeu qual devia ser seu primeiro passo. Distanciar o filho daquilo tudo. Draco não poderia crescer naquele ambiente, passar por tudo novamente... Ela suspirou de leve ao tomar uma decisão: a mudança que precisava e faria devia ser radical se queria que tivesse influência em outras vidas. Devia tomar uma atitude que fosse significativa. Faria uma curva naquela estrada linear. Criaria o ponto determinante para que houvesse um futuro diferente, preferencialmente melhor.

Onde Draco vivesse e fosse feliz como nunca fora antes.

Precisava decidir como influenciaria não só o destino dele, mas também deles: aqueles que, como sua criança, foram vítimas daquela trama cruel.

Depois era só agir.

Passaram-se pouquíssimos minutos desde que acordou e não houvera nenhuma movimentação.

Ainda.

Sabia que era pedir demais esperar que a presença se retirasse silenciosa como entrou. E estava certa.

Dessa vez foi o som dos sapatos ao saírem da área encarpetada e encontrarem o piso que primeiro lhe avisaram da aproximação.

– Narcissa – a voz chamou.

"Respire. Dissimule."

Não houve resposta.

Uma mão pálida que carregava anéis e unhas levemente compridas deslizou pelo cabelo louro da mulher. Infiltrando-se nos fios e alcançando sua nuca, acariciando-a. O arrepio de sua pele e o leve tremor que a tomou foram interpretados erroneamente.

– Cissy, querida – a voz soava carregada da certeza de que funcionaria.

E funcionou. Obteve sua atenção. Porém o olhar que recebeu não era o que esperava. Nada do olhar frio, que ela lhe dirigia quando a chamava assim, junto com a leve irritação que era sempre camuflada.

O que viu ali foi raiva.

Primordial e pura.

Na face de Lucius estava estampada sua confusão. Narcissa a viu, mas também pôde vislumbrar o outro sentimento que sua reação causou e que ele quis que ficasse oculto por detrás dos olhos gélidos

Medo.

Narcissa quis rir.

Outra pessoa talvez não compreendesse. Mas Narcissa sim, sabia o que despertou o temor de Lucius e porque o fez.

Seu descontrole, a força dos sentimentos que seus olhos mostraram e como ela não foi capaz de encobri-los mesmo com todo o esforço que fez.

Ela, a Black perfeita, a melhor deles porque que era mordaz como os do seu sangue mas também parecida a um Malfoy na forma contida de ser. Temeu a possibilidade de ter perdido o controle sobre ela, e sua ignorância sobre a razão de tamanho ódio. Acima de tudo Lucius temeu ao que isso a levaria.

Parecia descontrolada e o homem sabia da tendência a loucura que seus parentes pareciam ter. Em sua fúria fria estava mais parecida com Bellatrix do que jamais foi.

Para ele Narcissa sempre foi a mais sensata de sua família. Sempre a achou incrivelmente Malfoy, perfeita em sua frieza e dissimulação, e acabava esquecendo que Narcissa era e sempre seria uma Black. E isto tinha mais significado que poderia imaginar.

Lucius a subestimava, mais do isso: ele não a conhecia realmente. E estava na hora de usar isso ao seu favor.

O medo que vislumbrou, a necessidade de ação e uma ideia que vinha despertando fizeram com que enxergasse através da neblina pesada de ódio que a cegou instantes atrás.

Sabia que talvez estivesse sendo absurda, injusta em sua ira. Que talvez devesse conversar e tentar convencê-lo da verdade, fazer com que desertasse. Afinal aquele Lucius não era o havia matado Draco.

Não matou, mas vai, pensou.

E "deveria" não era uma palavra que pudéssemos mesclar com nossos sentinentos.

Narcissa decidiu.

Agora, que seu plano estava formado, poderia agir.

E Lucius parecia seguir seu roteiro quando se pronunciou e ela soube que era o momento.

– Narcissa... Pode me explicar o que-

O súbito levantar dela o interrompeu.

Afastou-se dele com Draco aninhado nos braços, ninando-o.

Trazia o pequeno corpo junto a si de tal forma que parecia querer tê-lo de volta na segurança de seu ventre.

A aura de proteção que envolvia os gestos de Narcissa não passou despercebido a Lucius. Nem poderia.

Sempre havia sido boa em fingir, podia representar o sentimento que quisesse em sociedade. Isso ajudou o marido em vários negócios. E seu papel de boa mulher e mãe colaborou para que as hostilidades contra eles após a primeira guerra diminuíssem. Mas o que o homem não imaginava era que seria capaz de usar suas habilidades daquela forma contra ele. E isso estava a seu favor.

Agora cochichava baixinho com o filho enquanto acariciava seus fios de cabelos.

Lucius, dissimulando o nervosismo, aproximou-se e quando fez menção de se pronunciar e interrompe-la. Narcissa logo o cortou:

– Draco demorou a dormir, – mentiu. – tem o sono tão leve, você sabe, e por pouco o acorda – sibilou, depositando propositalmente resquícios da raiva de instantes atrás na voz.

– Oh, não, querida. Agora ele dorme profundamente, – sorriu com falsa calma. – não acordaria tão fácil – terminou sussurrando e levou a mão em direção aos cabelos do bebê, mas foi barrado a centímetros do alvo pela mão da esposa fechando-se na sua e afastando-a.

– Não o toque. Por favor, Lucius, deixe-o em paz – disse ao mesmo tempo se distanciava dele novamente e dirigia-se com passos lentos até o berço. Com um cuidado extremo, que Lucius notou, colocou o filho no berço enquanto sussurrava de modo teatral e audível, como um mantra, a promessa: Dorme tranquilo, meu Dragão, pois lhe guardarei.

Magia flutuou para fora de seus lábios junto das palavras, e, fora do personagem, Narcissa pensou que nada seria capaz de impedir que a cumprisse.

Ao endireitar-se apoiou ambas as mãos na lateral do móvel, ficou assim por um tempo apenas observando o sono de Draco e pensando em seu próximo movimento. O homem atrás de si encarava suas costas e procurava observar cada mínimo detalhe na intenção de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Narcissa suspirou imperceptivelmente, sabia que para que seu plano tivesse êxito deveria ser completamente a tresloucada que estava interpretando.

Virou-se para encarar marido, com um olhar duro e instável, disse num tom que não deixava dúvidas sobre a veracidade da sua afirmação:

– Se ferir meu menino, Lucius, eu juro que te mato.

E então focou sua mente na lembrança que queria, prendeu seu olhar no dele e a projetou.

Lucius teve um ligeiro e raso vislumbre em que se viu refletido nos olhos da esposa, com a postura derrotada, cabelo desgrenhado, varinha baixa e claramente uns anos mais velho.

Num instante havia acabado e ela tinha a sensação que sua mente estava em colapso. Tudo doía.

Mas funcionou.

– Legilimens – o homem sussurrou apontando a varinha para Narcissa e ela sorriu discretamente em meio a dor quando o marido mergulhou em suas lembranças de um Lucius que ajoelhava desesperado alternando o olhar entre si e o corpo de um garoto loiro que jazia entre os dois.

Acabou mais rápido ainda, Narcissa pensou. Uma dor assombrosa dominou a ambos quando ele foi violentamente expulso da memória.

Mas as semelhanças que pôde ver entre os três e o som da voz de Narcissa de dor e ódio pronunciando a maldição da morte que ecoou em sua mente após a ruptura disseram a Lucius que o garoto morto aos seus pés, daquele seu eu mais velho e desprezível, era Draco.

E que ele havia sido o assassino.

A dor excruciante em sua cabeça e o peso do viu lhe fez fraquejar e cair de joelhos aos pés de Narcissa.

Seria tão fácil... Ela pensou. E exatamente como antes.

Sempre fora melhor legilimente e principalmente oclumente, inclusive havia sido isso que a salvou quando mentiu a Voldemort, que o marido e o que viu deve ter o abalado como planejou.

– O que sonhou... – Lucius ergueu a cabeça e a fitou, pálido, palidez essa que aumentou quando viu uma Narcissa transtornada apontar a varinha para seu rosto.

– Não o que sonhei, mas o que v-

Ela engasgou, tomou fôlego e tentou dizer novamente. Não conseguiu.

As palavras que pensava pronunciar não saiam de sua boca por mais que tentasse.

Mesmo em meio ao desespero de não poder gritar aquilo que queria, ela se forçou a agir de acordo com o que havia rapidamente planejado.

– O que não lhe mostrei... Deseja ver, Lucius?

Narcissa sorriu interiormente ao se fixar na situação dele: Ajoelhado, de mãos tremulas e transtornado.

Marchou para ele e chutou a varinha que pendia de sua mão. Lucius reagiu e começou a se levantar, rumando para onde ela tinha a lançado, mas foi impedido por algo pressionado em sua garganta.

– Nem pense, querido. Você não me respondeu, não se lembra dos bons modos?

– Narcissa...

Ela mudou o alvo para o braço direito do marido e sussurrou raivosa:

– Diffindo – o feitiço, como pretendia, tinha sido forte o suficiente para um corte profundo, mas leve demais para uma amputação. Um grito de dor foi abafado ao morder a mão esquerda.

– Não quer ver como você o-

Quando novamente não foi capaz de dizer, Narcissa urrou de frustação. Lágrimas grossas corriam pela face da mulher e Lucius forçou-se a continuar fitando-a, pois a dor e a ira presente em seu rosto era devastadora. Apertou o braço sufocando um gemido. Saber que ele era o causador... Ainda que fosse um sonho. Porque não tinha dúvidas que devia ser algo do tipo, um delírio talvez..

– Não quer saber como foi ver... Ele...

– Narcissa, acalme-se, não passou de um pesadelo.

Lucius pareceu certo do que dizia.

– Quem dera – riu baixo e cheia de amargura

– O que você viu- Ela engasgou com as palavras e pareceu fazer um esforço sobre humano para dizer algo. Desistiu ao ver que não conseguiria. Novamente algo a impedia. Se afastou alguns passos dele com a varinha ainda apontada.

– O que viu... Não acontecerá, Lucius. Porque eu não permitirei – disse, e finalmente entendeu o que devia estar acontecendo. Não poderia... Não era capaz... Não consegueria contar a alguém tudo o que passou? O desespero começou a tomar conta de si ao perceber que era incapaz de falar. Não que quisesse dizer algo a Lucius realmente, porque estava certa de que ele não acreditaria e se por um milagre o fizesse apenas usaria isso a favor de seu Lord.

O que a tinha desesperado era a possibilidade de não poder contar a quem queria. Uma força a impedia e doía a mera tentativa de dizer.

Narcissa se sentiu encurralada, amou Lucius boa parte de sua vida, mas isso não a impediu de matá-lo pelo que fez a Draco. Pensou que não seria necessário, mas agora... Em meio ao desespero não era capaz de ver outra saída. E se assim podia evitar que tudo acontecesse, nem que fosse dessa forma, ela o faria.

Sim, faria de tudo por Draco.

Um tanto histérica pelo descobrimento repetiu mais alto, quase gritando:

– Não permitirei... Eu não... Avada-

Draco chorou. A maldição foi interrompida quando ela calou-se de súbito, a luz verde que irradiava da ponta da varinha de Narcissa iluminou o ambiente e extinguiu-se.

Narcissa arfava quando cuspiu as palavras:

– Você deve muitas coisas a Draco

– Lucius não compreendeu; mas o que veio a seguir, sim.

– Agora, querido, deve também o ar que respira.

Lucius não pôde responder, nem sabia se o faria, pois a porta foi aberta repentinamente por uma curiosa Bellatrix.

– Oh... Estou atrapalhando algo?

Uma expressão sagaz havia tomado conta de seu rosto ao ver o cunhado de joelhos, com um corte de considerável tamanho no antebraço, enquanto sua irmã um tanto transtornada estava a uma distância do marido.

– Não, Bella. Já havíamos terminado nossa conversa.

– Vejo que foi um assunto bem interessante, quem diria Cissy... Você, o controle e frieza em pessoa, se divertir como nós pobres mortais.

– Cale a boca, Bellatrix – Lucius, que havia se levantado e apanhado a varinha, agora olhava torto para a cunhada. – Diga logo o que quer.

– Ora, não se esqueceu, não é? O Lord nos espera...

– Claro, e antes que pergunte, sim, já fiz o que Milord me pediu – o que ordenou, na verdade. A Comensal sabia e deixou claro em sua expressão debochada. – E Narcissa... Já foi comunicada que minha ausência se estenderá por mais um dia ou dois.

Bellatrix parece prestes a dizer algo, corrigi-lo, mas calou-se e sorriu com malícia, para logo franzir o cenho e olhar torto em direção ao berço.

– Que maldição! Odeio choro de criança, faça-o calar a boca, Cissy.

– Se está te incomodando, Bellatrix, saia do quarto dele e me deixe cuidar do meu filho. Vocês não precisam se apresentar ao Lord? Pois vão!

Dando de ombros, a mulher se virou para o corredor, mas voltou-se novamente para a porta e fez um sinal com as mãos.

– Vamos, querido cunhado, não quer aborrecê-lo com nosso atraso, hm?

Quando ambos saíram, Narcissa fechou a porta com um gesto de varinha e por precaução a lançou alguns feitiços.

Enquanto pegava Draco no colo e o acalmava balançando-o e sussurrando em seu ouvido, começou a listar mentalmente tudo que faria. Quando o garoto parou de chorar, ela beijou sua testa e pegou sua pelúcia preferida e entregou em suas mãozinhas.

Suspirando profundamente, Narcissa chamou o elfo mais incomum com qual já havia lidado e o mandou encolher e arrumar as roupas e brinquedos de Draco em uma mala.

Enquanto a criatura ainda trabalhava, ela sorriu internamente e pensou que já era hora de dar um bom uso a essa anomalia na natureza do elfo.

– Dobby – quando obteve sua atenção, Narcissa sorriu ligeiramente, gesto que o elfo nunca tinha visto sendo dirigido a ele.

– Milady, no que Dobby pode servir a sua senhora?

O sorriso de Narcissa se ampliou quando observou o pobre coitado ficar atônito com o que veio a seguir:

– O que acha da ideia de ser um elfo livre, Dobby?

-x-

Ao entardecer o silêncio só era rompido pelos poucos pássaros que dormiam nas árvores da praça. Narcissa mal os ouvia, tina toda sua atenção na casa a sua frente.

Certo. Tudo deu certo até aqui.

Narcissa pensou ao fitar Grimmauld Place.

Draco está a salvo. Pelo menos ele.

Suspirou mentalmente, mas em voz alta disse apenas:

– Vamos ficar bem, Dragão.

Foi com o filho adormecido nos braços e as malas encolhidas nos bolsos que Narcissa voltou a pisar em território familiar.

A Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black estava abandonada as fadas mordentes. Isso não há surpreendeu nenhum pouco.

Ao subir as escadas seus passos acordaram um retrato escandaloso. Bom, isso sim a surpreendeu. E a voz não deixava dúvidas. Escandalosa mesmo em uma pintura. Ela pensou, rindo internamente.

A ainda bela senhora retratada calou-se de súbito ao vê-la.

– Ora, se não é minha sobrinha mais querida – disse, sorrindo cativante.

Narcissa, incrivelmente, riu.

– Já não era muito boa com mentiras em vida, tia.

Walburga (1) abanou a mão como se espantasse uma mosca imaginária e logo encarou Draco que dormia no colo da mãe.

– Algo me diz que preciso começar a ser, agora, depois de morta.

Narcissa olhou o filho adormecido em seus braços e uma dor sufocante tomou conta de seu peito. Ao voltar seus olhos para o retrato, a essência de Walburga Black contida ali pôde ver toda a angustia e dor contida que aquele rápido olhar para o bebê pôde despertar.

– Conte-me, Cissy.

– Não sei... Não sei se consigo, se posso... É como se algo me impedisse... Como... Um voto perpétuo – disse, dando se conta da semelhança e lembrando-se de mais cedo quando diria a Lucius que o que viu era real e as palavras não saíram.

– Tente, querida.

Narcissa suspirou, meio incrédula de que fosse funcionar, mas contou. E em nenhum momento sentiu-se sufocar-se com as palavras como antes, não havia nada a impedindo dessa vez, então contou tudo. Porque precisava. Porque ouvir a tia lhe chamar assim, de Cissy, cheirava a infância. Era como sua família a chamava, o apelido que Walburga lhe deu. E ouvi-lo soando com sua voz foi reconfortante. Sentiu-se novamente uma criança em busca de colo.

Quando Narcissa enfim terminou sua narrativa, Walburga já imaginava o que lhe trouxera ali.

Chamou Kreacher e lhe ordenou:

– Traga Sirius.

-x-

Sirius andava apressado pelas ruas de Londres. Havia saído a pouco da sede da ordem e ia a encontro de Remus num pub trouxa.

Suspirou alto e riu aliviado por ter conseguido. Por finalmente convence-lo a conversar. Fácil não havia sido. Tentara várias vezes, mas desde o acontecido ele simplesmente fugia si. A cada tentativa Remus desconversava e saía.

Nessa última, e bem sucedida, teve que arrasta-lo para um canto logo após a reunião ser encerrada. Claro que a cena não passou despercebida, isso e sua insistência contaram pontos a favor de Sirius.

O lobisomem concordou rapidamente e aceitou também a sugestão do local dado.

Remus saiu apressado da ordem logo após e Sirius pode notar sua ligeira irritação.

Oh-Oh.

E por isso quase corria. Havia perdido quinze preciosos minutos com os gêmeos Prewett, Fabian e Gideon, que pareciam ter muito a discutir. E a atrapalhar sua vida, claro.

Quando avistou o pub a alguns metros de distância, apertou o passo e teve o braço puxado e preso em um agarre firme. Por um instante sentiu-se um roedor capturado por uma ave de rapina.

Horripilante.

Exatamente como a mão esquálida, de unhas um tanto afiadas, prendendo-o. Garras era o que a mão lhe pareceu. Então viu quem o segurava. A criatura o soltou ao receber seu olhar.

– Claro, as garras do monstro – riu, seco, para logo em seguida fuzilar o elfo com os olhos.

– O que faz aqui? Oh, não. Não responda. Não interessa. Agora saia da minha frente, Kreacher.

O elfo obedeceu saindo do caminho, mas antes que Sirius seguisse, ele o impediu.

– Mestre, – cuspiu a palavra com desprezo, deixando claro que não gostava da ideia de tê-lo como senhor. – aguardam sua presença em casa.

– Em casa? – perguntou em um instante de confusão.

– Ah, sim... A Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black – disse com a voz carregada de escárnio e logo completou seco: – não é minha casa.

– Se o senhor diz – a criatura riu baixo e zombeteiro.

– Ainda assim deve vir. Milady o espera.

– Quem me espera?

Sirius viu Kreacher estender a mão esquerda com um envelope que aparentemente segurava desde o principio.

O animago olhou ansioso ao redor só agora percebendo que falava com um elfo o na calçada de uma área trouxa. Agradeceu a falta de movimento e tomou a aparente carta.

Não era uma carta, chegou à conclusão ao abrir.

Só o que havia junto da assinatura era uma frase aparentemente sem sentido. Mas não para Sirius. Porque isso foi o suficiente para que ele aparatasse imediatamente sem se importar com a possibilidade de ser visto.

Na pressa, soltou o bilhete. O pedaço de papel voou de suas mãos e o elfo o pegou antes que atingisse o chão.

Olhou as palavras ali contidas antes de também desaparatar.

"Em nome do sangue.

N. D. B."

──X──

(1) a morte de Walburga precisou ser adiantada.

N.A: Agora, tem umas coisitas que eu gostaria de explicar por via das dúvidas.

Primeiro, o que vocês fariam no lugar de Narcissa? Seriam capazes de estar sob o mesmo teto que o marido sabendo o que tinha acontecido/aconteceria (muito doido e confuso esse negócio de tempo mds)?

Li uma vez que boa parcela dos casais que perdem um filho (principalmente se for o único) acabam se separando pouco tempo depois. Entre outras coisas pq acabam se culpando, um culpa o outro, mesmo que não tenham culpa (direta ou indiretamente).

Agora imaginem no caso da Cissy que o marido não só teve culpa ao levá-los até a situação que se encontravam como também foi ele quem matou o filho, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

E sobre a forma como ela age diante dele, é proposital como sugerido no cap, Narcissa pretende que Lucius ache que ela surtou completamente.

Enfim, é isso.

Se você leu e gostou, ou também se leu e não gostou, me faça saber, ok?

Críticas, desde que construtivas, são sempre bem vindas. ㈏4㈁3


End file.
